What If: A Warlock's Sacrifice
by LuxeriaMyst
Summary: What IF: A Warlock's Sacrifice is a spin-off of what happens if Magnus really accepted Asmodeus' trade of immortality for a portal home for the others. What do you think happened to them after? And Alexander? Would he be able to come back after what happened to his boyfriend?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters and some parts of the story since this is a "What If" story. Please be kind with the reviews :)

* * *

**What If: A Warlock's Sacrifice**  
**(A MaLec Story)**

* * *

There was no other way.

They had no choice.

_He_ had no choice.

He had to do it.

He had to stay for them to go.

Because if he didn't, then it would be all over.

They will all get stuck...

Stuck in the depths of hell.

Left in Edom.

Left to suffer and die.

And him...

Forgotten by the world.

He will only be remembered as the son of the Greater Demon Asmodeus and was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

And his real self would only be in the minds of his closest friends.

He could only pray that his sacrifice will give the others a future.

Give his beloved angel a future.

A future without him.

But a future nonetheless.

So he took it.

He ignored his aching muscles.

Never bothered in trying to heal himself.

He said his goodbyes.

And all that he had to do was say those two words...

"I accept."

* * *

Magnus had to do it or else they will all remain in Edom for all eternity. Clary had to go back to her mom and Luke, Simon had to go back to his family, Jace had to go back to protect the Institute and to kick some bad-demon ass, and Isabelle had to go back to continue fighting by her friends and family. Alec... Alec didn't care. All he wanted was to be with Magnus. But because of him, the Warlock got involved.

Downworlders and Shadowhunters have always had a rocky relationship that is why they had nothing to do with each other and they stayed out of each others' way. But everything started to change because of one red-haired girl that wanted to get her mother back and learn the truth. Clary Fairchild. She made the gears turn after centuries and decades of other Downworlders and Shadowhunters trying to strengthen and fix their relationship. Why? Because she involved the one person that was recognized in the Downworld as the most power Warlock - the High Warlock of Brooklyn; Magnus Bane.

Well actually, technically speaking, her mom involved him. Since she asked Magnus to erase Clary's memories. But it was because of Clary that Magnus met Alexander 'Alec' Gideon Lightwood. And because he met Alec, he started to get involved voluntarily with the matters of the Shadowhunters. Catarina warned him about falling in love with a Shadowhunter.

_"It never ends well. You know what happened before..." she reminded him over and over again._

_Ragnor slaps Magnus' back, "Well good luck to you, my friend! This better be the real deal."_

And despite the two magic-users being cautious about love and relationships, they both gave the High Warlock their blessing and support.

It was like a butterfly effect.

Because of one action, those things happened.

And in this case, Magnus met Alec.

Alec met Magnus.

Magnus fell in love.

Deeply.

And he was ready to give up everything for this Shadowhunter.

His Shadowhunter.

The cost didn't matter.

Whether it be his powers.

His life.

And even his immortality.

He would gladly give it.

To protect the ones he cares about.

And to save the life of the one he loves.

* * *

Alec blamed himself.

He has ever since.

Because he let go of that hand.

Even when Alec was suffering and has pushed the other away, Magnus never let him go.

But when it was Magnus pushing him, his hands slipped from the other's hands.

And now the owners of those beautiful cat eyes is gone. Forever.

He felt so powerless. He did not expect that Asmodeus' presence would be that strong and powerful. Sure he knew that the Greater Demon was a Prince and he holds the power over Edom but somehow, after meeting Magnus, he thought that maybe he was... different. But it appears that he was different from the demons that they have hunted and the Greater Demons that they have fought against. He was stronger.

_"My father is one of the most powerful Princes of Hell. He rules over Edom and he always judges things by their strength and capability, and usefulness to him," Magnus explained. "As long as you're useful, he will continue to let you live. If you ever call that living."_

He saw those eyes that were both similar and different that his Warlock's. They were colder, harsher, with no sense of love and compassion. And not just Asmodeus. Alec could not handle being in Edom for much longer. Aside from being weak from all the fighting, there was something in that land that made him feel so weak.

'_Maybe because I am a Nephilim_?' he thought at first.

Perhaps because of his angel blood and the fact that he was currently in a place that angels shouldn't be, he felt violated to his core. But he had to be strong. Magnus was already weak from imprisonment and couldn't fight. When he and the rest found out about the barrier between worlds being sealed forever, they panicked. And when they realized that they had no way out, some began to lose hope. Until Magnus spoke of his father being the only one to have the ability to make a portal back.

_"But wouldn't he want some sort of payment?"_

_That was the question that silenced them all._

_"We have no choice," the Warlock replied, already beginning to summon his father - Asmodeus._

_And when the said Greater Demon showed up he agreed to send them back; but with the right price._

_"I'll pay you what you need," Magnus said immediately even without hearing what he had to pay._

_Asmodeus took this chance, "Give me your immortality. With your life and magic in my hands, it would be payment enough."_

_Alec didn't understand what it implied and thought that his boyfriend would then become mortal. He thought that it was good. That that was the only sacrifice; the payment. But when he felt Magnus tensed, he felt that something was wrong. And indeed how wrong he was._

_"I acce-"_

_"No!"_

_That was when Alec knew that Asmodeus never planned for Magnus to go back with them. He then made an offer of staying behind together with the Warlock. Magnus shook his head and explained what exactly his father meant._

_"Alec, once my immortality is taken away, all those centuries that I've lived will immediately come back to me. My body won't take such burden."_

_"But..." Alec couldn't accept it. He knew that it means death._

_"No use you being here when I'm dead," Magnus said as if there was no problem about it._

_Realization hit Alec hard. No. No. No. He clenched Magnus' hand and body, preventing the other from moving. But because of his wounds and the place that they currently were, Magnus overpowered Alec. Staggering he stood up and he turned around, looking at the black-haired blue-eyed Shadowhunter that he loved so much, "I love you. And despite time being too short, the times I spent with you made me more alive than the centuries I lived before you."_

_He looked at his father and with a sigh, "I accept."_

_And with that, everything went white._

Everyone was devastated at the loss of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He would go down in the history of the Downworlders as the most powerful warlock, the warlock who allied with Shadowhunters, and the warlock that provided his services to others for the past centuries.

But it was different for the Shadowhunters. The Clave saw him as nothing but another death among the Downworlders and it pissed off those among them who knew the warlock and the other races as well.

Clary was devastated at the loss. Sure she wasn't close to him _that _much but he was still a friend. Because of him, she was 'protected' in her early from the Clave and the other Shadowhunters. Magnus has comforted her and has helped her in times of need specially with the fight with Valentine. Not to mention that if it hadn't been for her and her mother, then Magnus would still be away from their problems, safe, and alive. She looked at her hands and wrapped her arms around her body, "If only..."

Isabelle was a bit closer to Magnus than Clary was because when she wanted to rant or go out shopping, Magnus was there to go with her. He knew all the 'hip' places after all. And they could easily portal themselves all around the world for some global shopping spree. Izzy cried buckets after they returned from Edom. She couldn't stop him from sacrificing himself, and she was also worried for her big brother. They lost Max, and now Alec lost Magnus. Izzy just prays that she could support her brother through this. But before she could help him, she had to help herself first. Her eyes immediately looked at Alec, "If only..."

Jace was one of the people who felt more anger than sadness. Sure he was sad of the loss but he was more angry at himself and at the Clave. Jace and Magnus did't get along at first and they only got to know each other more when the Warlock was willing to shelter him for a few days. Additionally, Magnus just save their asses and the Clave just showed that they could care less of that sacrifice. And he was really pissed that he couldn't put up a fight in that situation. Magnus was not even supposed to be there. He was dragged by Jonathan. The other didn't blame him for all were tired and worn out from their battles. _'As the High Warlock of Brooklyn I kind of suspected that this would happen sooner or later,' Magnus shrugged._ He punched a nearby wall when they got back, "If only..."

Simon felt regret. He regretted that he didn't fight against Magnus' decision. He was also immortal and a Daylighter. He would've been the perfect sacrifice for Asmodeus. But Magnus stopped him. _"They need you back there."_ That was Magnus' reason for protecting the vampire. The Warlock has grown a little on him ever since he helped capturing Camille. Sure he did it for mostly Rafael, but Magnus still helped when they were trying to find clues on the ex-leader of the vampires. Simon could still remember Rafael's sacrifice for Magnus. When the Warlock found out, he was in rage. He could feel the parental bond those two shared since Magnus has raised and looked after Rafael as his own son. Simon looked at how the others were so tired and worn out when they got back, "If only..."

And Alec.

Alec was never the same.

He said nothing when they got back. And even after that. He changed. He became distant but at the same time, close. Everyone who knew Alec could tell that Magnus' sacrifice had affected him the most. The blue-eyed Shadowhunter had looked everywhere, hoping that everything was just a dream; that Magnus was there waiting for him or maybe the Warlock was hiding and waiting for a chance to jump on him. But nothing. There were no glitters, no surprises, and no Warlock.

It even went to the point that he would zone out at times and it always endangered his life. It was a good thing that Shadowhunters never patrol on their own. Jace was always there to protect him. And if Jace was unavailable, Isabelle was there in his place. The two were worried for their brother and had expressed this to him. Alec knew that he had been careless on the recent hunts but he just couldn't help it. It wasn't until the three of them were in deep trouble that he snapped back to reality. Good thing that Luke and Maia were walking by when a horde of demons attacked them.

Ever since then, he tried to keep up appearances. He didn't want others to get even more worried. Besides, he also didn't want Magnus' sacrifice to go in vain because that would mean that the Warlock's immortality only went down the drain.

Magnus' sacrifice.

A sacrifice that he did not like.

Alec continued his peace negotiations between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. Luckily for him, the Downworlders were very supportive on this issue, mainly because they think Alec could lead everyone to better since he was already close to most of the powerful leaders of each kind - specially the Warlocks and the newly deceased High Warlock of Brooklyn. Although some Downworlders were strongly against this relationship because of the fact that the Clave did not wish to acknowledge the fact that some of the best Shadowhunters were saved by the strongest Warlock. The Downworld were super restless and uncooperative for a couple of months and it lasted to almost a year. They only calmed down when Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss stepped in.

Ragnor Fell was an ex-High Warlock before he 'died'. He had the green skin and the horns. He always complained how it was difficult to glamour himself so he does not mingle with the mundanes as much. Catarina Loss on the other hand was different. In fact, she liked helping the mundies. That was why she became a doctor. And when Magnus and Ragnor asked her why she only replied: _'Th__ey always get hurt. They can't survive by themselves.'_

There were no newly appointed High Warlock of Brooklyn yet so the two attended as temporary leaders and representatives of the Warlocks. Nobody went against this decision since they were well respected in the Warlock community having lived long lives, have numerous experiences (in war, healing, etc.), and being the closest ones to Magnus Bane. Alec was thankful to them and had tried his best that he would handle the Clave. Total transparency was his promised and that is exactly what he will do.

_"Magnus would be so proud of you" Catarina smiled at him. _

_Ragnor shook his hand and nodded, "He would. He would always brag to us about how you will change this... complicated relationship of Downworlders and Shadowhunters."_

_Alec smiled and accepted the hand, "You're welcome. I could only wish Magnus was still here to see this."_

_The blue warlock elbowed the other, "So you say but you didn't accept their relationship at first."_

_"I just didn't think it was this serious. You know how Magnus was," the taller warlock reasoned. "And didn't I approve in the end?"_

_The three of them shared a laugh before going their own ways._

Alec was really thankful to the two. He yawns as he enters the loft and ending up in his bedroom.

Their bedroom.

The room they used to share.

He looks around and sees nothing has changed. He couldn't change it. It was Magnus'. It was some sort of a reminder to him. They had always expected that Alec would die first and not the Warlock. But because of the incident about the kidnapping and the war, sacrifices had to be made.

Alec still could not get over Magnus. How could he? Magnus has helped him come out of his shell. The Warlock had helped him become a better person than he could ever be. He was taught how to love.

_'You've unlocked something in me Alexander.' _

He scoffed. It was the same for him. Ever since the other decided to get involved with the Shadowhunters, Alec realized that he held feelings for the other person. They even kissed in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing that Alec refused to look at Magnus straight at the eyes. Magnus on the other hand, was smiling widely like a child who got an early Christmas gift.

"I miss you, Magnus..."

He looks at his phone and browses at the photos taken ever since they started dating. There was one when they went on a second date in an amusement park. Despite the name, he was not amused but seeing Magnus there with him made everything worth it. Then there was also a photo of him and Magnus kissing. That one was taken by Isabelle while she was spying on them during one of their dinner dates. Then there was also the photo of Alec in glittery clothes. He lost a bet against Magnus so he had to do anything the Warlock wanted. And watching the Shadowhunter wear party and sparkly clothes was what the other wanted.

"I miss you Magnus... Every time I was with you... I'm never that 'Head of the Institute' person," he smiles sadly, "I was just a man spending time with his boyfriend... I could just be myself when I'm with you."

He sighs and closes his phone, "All this time I was worried about you being left behind... But in the end, it was you who left me first..."

Goodbye.

Farewell my love.

Remember that you will always be in my heart.

"As will I, Alexander..."

Alec's eyes snaps wide open. He looks around. He could have sworn he just heard Magnus' voice. But as he looks around the room, there was no one there. Only him.

.

.

.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this take on how they would have been able to escape Edom. Leave a comment and let me know what you think about it. I put a sort of twist in the end. Do you think Magnus was really there? Or was it really only a part of his imagination? Please be kind. ^^


End file.
